MINE!
by MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan
Summary: In which Crona's shadow finds a body and starts a love square. Humor later on.(M)CroMa, (Shadow!)CroMa and GoMa. Maybe HiMa if I feel like it.


Intro

Maka.

It's that one name... The one person that let Crona open up to himself. The one that brought water into the beach.

The first person Crona answered a question for.

But by all means, he isn't jealous. It's more of admiration than anything. He also feels a little dumb by not trying to get Crona's comfort space to widen. Ok maybe he _is_ a little jealous, but cut him some slack! He is not perfect. Plus he has been trying for _years_ to do all that stuff, then this (cute)girl in a red dress wearing tiny ribbons in her hair comes along and does all the stuff he's been trying Crona entire life to do. Guess what? She did it in less than twenty minutes. Just after he gave up on Crona and faded away to clear his head.

It would be a lie to say he wasn't interested in the little spitfire that invades almost all of Crona's thoughts. No, no, no! That thought is completely perfidious! He was _very_ interested. Just, not in the way you would think. He admires her, —idolize even—, he is curious,fascinated, intrigued. But in no way did he have a crush on her! Crona might be head-over-heels in love but him? No way. Absolutely not. No chance. Impossible. When hell freezes over. Falling in love, ESPECIALLY with her deserves a snowballs chance in hell. He would deny every allusion you would make without a second thought. Anyway it is time for questioning. It's a good thing to. You might be wondering who 'he' was.

As usually Crona kick some sand and watched it make tiny clouds near his feet, and as usually he sat down,but unlike he usually does he didn't make the circle.

"Hey. I'm Crona." He did his short introduction as always.

_And it appears. Why does it still insist on coming? I don't need him_. Ouch. It wasn't like he hadn't heard this before. He is him so it is only natural he can listen in on his thoughts, but, as always he said nothing. He took comfort knowing Crona stopped stuttering on the small beach. After all Crona still stuttered on the outer world, especially with Maka.

"..." He really shouldn't expect to get an answer back after all Crona still doesn't accept him as him.

"I'm going to ask some questions, ok?"

_And the self-questioning begins_. Again the little shadow ignored him.

"Can I say pass?"

"Sure."

"Who are you?" The small shadow thought for sure Crona was going to pass. Boy was he wrong.

"My name is Crona Gorgon. I am the meister of the demon sword Ragnarock who resides in my blood. I am also known as the demon swordsman. I go to the DWMA as a student and my best friend is Maka Albarn." The shadow couldn't believe it. Four sentences. Forty-two full words.

"Why have you decided to answer today?"

"Maka told me to be comfortable with myself." Of course it was always about Miss Maka. Maka this, Maka that.

"What's so special about this Maka person?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you hardly leave a room without her, you go coo-coo for cocoa puffs if someone hurts her and you would even give up your life for her. What the hell?"

"Is it not obvious? She's my best friend and ... I -insert blush here- like her. She's amazing. Smart, pretty, strong, and really really nice." Crona gave a small smile the encompanied his gray blush.

-Blink-

-Blink-

What?... Someone tell him he misheard that.

No?

Damn. But it is a good thing he is not sure yet there is still time to knock out this foolishness. May Death help us.

"What are you doing later?"

"going on a mission with Maka."

...Of course.

"Crona, one more thing before you go."

"What?"

"What gender are you?"

"... Pass." Something's never change.

-**ONE HOUR LATER*spongebob announcer voice***-

"Miss Maka!"

"Crona?" Ahh Miss Maka. There she is. With soul strapped on her back. Along with that other Grigori. Gopher was it? The little shadow and Crona never cared nor liked him enough to give him the time of day. Crona because he always found someway to touch her and ruined his Maka Time. The shadow 'cause... He, well... Doesn't care. He only knows about him because Crona keeps complaining about 'That evil guy who trys to seal his miss Maka' "Hey! Crona this time we are against the Hydra witch Mina. Be careful."

"Y-yes miss Maka!" Crona blushed but that faded when he realized that Gopher had snaked his slimy disgusting hand on Makas and putting it in a death grip. Crona glared at Gophers hand willing it to fall off. Gopher then started to drag _his_ Maka away. Wait... His? Boy, Crona's got it _bad_.

"Hurry up! Failed Kishen-Wanna-Be!" Crona fumed inwardly. He hated when Gopher brought up the past!

Ways to Kill Gopher The Slimy Maka Stealer No. 1,509: Rip off those disgusting arms of his, shove it down his mouth, cut open his throat and shove lemon juice into the wounds.

"MAKA CHOP!" Where did that book come from? While Gopher clutched his head from the pain, Maka was lecturing him. Gopher had won this round. Crona could smell-that's right, SMELL- Gopher inwardly grinning like a Manic. He has got all of Makas attention on him. Crona tried to call Maka but his voice didn't work as he saw Maka wasn't paying attention to him it was all on Gopher. She didn't even glance at him as she continued to lecture the raven haired Grigori. Crona chewed his lip. He didn't like this at all.

"Um, Miss Maka? W-whats a h-hydra?" He asked dumbly in an attempt to gain her attention. _Please_, he silently begged,_ Just look at me_! Maka blinked then turned to him.

And the winner is... Gopher!

"Are you that stupid Wanna-Be?"

"MAKA CHOP!" He hates this, he hates this, he hates this. Ever since Gopher came to the DWMA he _always_ finds some way to steal miss Makas attention. She was _his_ Miss Maka it just wasn't fair!

_Mine. Mine, mine, mine, mine! Miss Maka is MINE_!

"You are jealous. Are you not?" He turned to see a tall Trini with a braided bun and a long black jail skirt(like was Minzune the Mouse Witch has but in black) with an equally black gorilla jacket. Which was weird since it was summer. He couldn't see her eyes because of her thick glasses though. She had a light accent.

"What?" Was he that obvious? Did she know about his crush on miss Maka?(**Crona, everyone knows. The just choose to ignore the obvious.**)

"You are jealous." Cronas heart dropped. She knows.(**Crona_, everyone _knows_._**) "I can help."

"Y-you can?" Crona had never been so happy!

"Yes. I'll kill the Grigori." he nodded. Gopher will be gone and he would have Maka to himself!

"no. I change my mind. You are a Gorgon. I hate Gorgons. Bye." And with that she left. What the death?

"Please, help me."

"No."

"Why!?"

"You have a horrid mother."

"I-I know." And with that she left. Really, What The Death just happened?

"No! Gopher! Get the hell off!" Gopher had attached himself to Maka waist. Crona really, really hates Gopher. Is Soul asleep or something? Where is he? Oh yeah, strapped on Maka back sputtering rude comments.

"H-hey! G-get o-off of her!"

-MBBBAF-

After... That disturbing... Thing Crona had to guard(not that she knows) his Maka for all he is worth. They didn't find the witch but that was okay. He got the chance to have Makas attention on him, because... Well let's leave you to imagine what Maka did to Gopher. Crona smirked at the thought. It was Souls new screensaver. Perfect.

-**ELSEWHERE**-

"Master are they ready yet?" A little girl with red hair and brown eyes asked.

"No. Dang it! The plan isn't working as well as I thought. Damn Gorgons they always manage to ruin everything!" Her hetrochromic eyes narrowed.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yeah but he was happy!"

"Um what about the othe Grigori."

"Wut?"

"Umm, the one with the black hair?"

"HE WAS A GRIGORI TOO!?"

"Ho boy."

**-–—•LINE•—–-MBBBAF❤ -–—•LINE•—–- **

**...hi. This it's my new story... How is it... Sorry for... Being dead the last couple of months. I don't own SE **

**please reveiw.**


End file.
